Save me from myself
by RachelChaseJackson
Summary: The story of Annabeth Chase, a young actress who soon finds herself in a downward spiral and Percy Jackson, an upcoming actor who falls in love with her and tries to keep her on track. One-shot. Rated T for swearing.


Annabeth Chase, world renowned actress and known as one of the sexiest women in the film industry was not like most actresses at her age. At age 21 she had won an Oscar award which labeled her as one of the most sought after actress. Annabeth Chase was single. She didn't take advantage of her success like most people at her position would do.

No. Annabeth Chase was loyal. Loyal to her love. Loyal to her fans. Loyal to the world. But sadly not loyal to herself.

* * *

A club is usually where you find would find most people in their twenties dancing and enjoying the thrill of the loud blasting music with the whiff of alcohol in the air. It was no exception that Annabeth Chase was at the club too. She was flanked by her bodyguard and her assistant and best friend Thalia Grace. As they entered the club the crowded parted for them.

Annabeth hated at the same time liked it. Hated the people treating her like royalty and liked that they adored her so much. Annabeth had a soft spot for her fans. She believed that without them she wouldn't even be here. But then again, that's the case of every aspiring actor isn't it? Maybe not for a certain someone it wouldn't be so similar.

As she made her way towards the dance floor her fans crowded around her asking for autographs and pictures. She managed to sign a few but when the crowd got too wild she began to retreat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her bodyguard push away a kid with his mobile in his hand. The kid stumbled backward and almost fell until Annabeth caught his hand. She glared at her bodyguard who had his head bent low.

"Don't ever dare to hurt my fans,alright?" She said fiercely meaning every single word. Annabeth Chase wasn't subtle. Not when it came to anyone she cared about.

"Yes ma'am." The guard replied quietly as he stepped back. Annabeth smiled at the guy who looked a little younger to her. She noticed the camera in his hand and took it from his hand while the guy simply gaped at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. She leaned in closer to him and took a selfie of them. "There you go." She said warmly as she placed a kiss on his cheek and returned back to going towards the dance floor.

This exchange was not left unnoticed by the club but especially by a certain green eyed man. He was intrigued by this woman. Of course he knew Annabeth Chase. Who didn't? But he had never seen her in person and he wondered if she was Aphrodite herself.

His friends shook him out of his thoughts and teased him about zoning out. He just shook his head and nervously ran his hand through his hair. A habit of his whenever he was in deep thought. He checked if his friends were still talking about him but noticed that they had already began discussing on something else. Taking the chance he quickly glanced back at the blonde beauty. She was on the dance floor with another girl with punk black hair and was swaying to the beat of the music. Her long blonde hair flipping left and right along with her covered her face so he couldn't see the color of her eyes.

Before he knew it he was handed a drink and given a dare to offer it to the blonde celebrity. He nervously made his way to the dance floor, his hand uncharacteristically shaking. It wasn't like him to get nervous but he had to be practical. He was going to offer a drink to a girl who was totally out of his league.

He tapped on her shoulder with the drink in his hand but she continued dancing. He shrugged and looked at his friends who were smiling and giggling and furiously motioned for him to try again. He tapped her shoulder again and held out the drink. This time she did respond but didn't turn back. She simply took the drink and chugged it down and handed him back the empty glass and continued dancing like nothing had happened.

He turned back slightly trying to shove away the rising disappointment in his hear when his wrist was caught by something warm and soft. He looked down at his wrist to find slender fingers holding his wrist. He looked up to met with sparkling grey eyes.

Annabeth Chase was naturally beautiful and that was a fact.

* * *

"So what am I doing alone at a beach with a compete stranger in a cocktail dress?" Annabeth mused to herself running a hand through her hair. She was the green eyed man at a beach at almost midnight and she knew the possibilities of him hurting her or worse but she took the risk all the same despite Thalia's many protests. Something about the man kept her grounded.

"Honestly I'm wondering about that too." The man replied in his silky smooth voice. Annabeth glanced at him, at his raven black hair which was ruffled to the side by the wind, his perfect physique, the way his muscled showed when his arms were strained. Annabeth thought he was hot. As soon as the thought entered her mind she shooed it away.

Annabeth Chase did not think men as hot or sexy. That was a first.

"But I'm not complaining anyways." he said shrugging completely oblivious of the fact that she was checking him out. He looked at her and held out his hand. "I'm Percy Jackson."

She smiled as she shook his hand. He had a soft yet firm grip she noticed. "Annabeth Chase."

"I know." He said smirking and looking out at the ocean again. Annabeth wondered why he had approached her. She had a rising suspicion that it was because he was after her money or fame but her heart couldn't settle with her. She had a feeling Percy wasn't that type of guy.

As an instinct she reached forwards and grabbed his hand. Percy looked shocked at first but then a soft smile appeared on his face as he laced their fingers.

Annabeth Chase didn't trust men easily but for once she did.

* * *

Annabeth posed for maybe the hundredth time as the photographer complained that he wasn't getting the perfect shot. She posed again with a book in her hand as he clicked a few more. The theme of the picture was in a library so she was supposed to hold a book in her hand. She was wearing a royal blue dress which reached up to her knees and her hair was let down.

Throughout the photo-shoot she heard a perky voice say "Annabeth Chase is so overrated!". That brought her out of her calm and peaceful composure. She immediately stopped posing and narrowed her eyebrows. "Who said that?" She asked furiously but nobody on set answered. Her assistant, Thalia noticed the tension in the atmosphere and called for a break. She placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder and told her not to worry.

Annabeth rubbed the back of her palms to her hand when she heard a familiar voice ask "Tired?" She opened her voice to see a bottle of Gatorade in front of her. Percy was standing in front of her with one hand in his pocket and the other holding the bottle.

She took it from him gratefully and drank some from it. She wiped her mouth. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Just thought I'd stop by to watch my favorite actress." Percy joked as they walked out of the set. Percy and Annabeth's encounter on the beach had caused them to exchange numbers and innumerable chats at midnight. They were great friends but both knew that there was something more than that.

"You know, you shouldn't let what people say get to your head?" Percy said out of the blue causing Annabeth to blush, embarrassed of the fact that Percy had heard that.

"And why not?" She reasoned because she knew that what people thought as a matter of fact did matter. She wouldn't want her fans to get a bad image of her.

"Because it's their job. To say things. Make judgment. It's only gonna let you down, not help you." he reasoned shuffling his hands in his pockets.

"What do you think about me?" Annabeth questioned him and was surprised at her boldness.

"What?" Percy on the other hand was caught off guard at this question. Annabeth feared for a minute that he wouldn't answer or would just avoid the question and that way Annabeth would know that he was using her.

"I think you're the most wonderful person I've ever met." he said softly breaking her thoughts. He looked into her eyes and she could see the honesty in them. Before she could even think about it she was leaning forward. Her lips were centimeters away from Percy's. She heard his breath hitch and debated whether what she was doing was right. Unable to resist her own will she pressed his lips to his. At first he didn't respond back and Annabeth thought of pulling away and hurt with rejection when she felt his arms grabbing her waist pulling her close and his hand sliding up to her neck to kiss her deeply.

Annabeth Chase wasn't a stupid girl but she might have just become one.

* * *

"And that one was when I got the award for 'Best Supporting Actress'" Annabeth said as he pointed out at one of her awards. Percy and Annabeth were in Annabeth's room where she was showing her awards to him. They were all arranged neatly in a glass cupboard in a semicircular order. There was one pedestal in the middle which was empty.

"I don't remember the d-date-" She said stuttering as Percy placed butterfly kisses on her neck. "Percy! You're distracting me!" She complained but silently liked it. She leaned her head back against him which made Percy chuckle. "That's kind of the point." He said as he continued to press kisses up to her jaw.

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her own around hi neck. He stopped kissing her jaw and instead captured her lips in a sweet kiss. When they came up for air, they rested their foreheads against each other. "I love you." Percy breathed out looking into her eyes. His breath smelled of chocolate chip cookies and mint.

"I love you too." Annabeth whispered it back as she closed her eyes in contentment. "Why is that one empty?" Percy asked her which caused her to open her eyes. She saw that he was staring at something behind her back. She turned back and noticed that he was referring to the hollow space in the center of her awards.

"Oh that one." She said. "That place is reserved. When I get the Best Actress award I'm gonna place it there." She said smiling as Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I can't wait to see that day." Percy said against her skin.

Then his eyes trailed to something else on her dresser. His eyebrows furrowed and Annabeth's heart race just as he picked up the bottle from her dresser. It was the bottle that contained her anti-depressant pills.

"Annabeth what's this?" Percy asked with a confused and somewhat pained expression.

Annabeth Chase didn't open up to everyone. This was the first time she did.

* * *

Annabeth and her assistant Thalia were seated at a café. As Annabeth typed away on her phone chatting with Percy, Thalia got irritated. She was trying her hardest to get Annabeth interested in listening about an important interview but was failing miserably.

"Annabeth!" She snapped which brought Annabeth out of her intense chat.

"Yeah?" She asked completely innocent not knowing what was going around her.

"Are you even listening?" Thalia said huffing angrily. "And is it the same guy from the club? Oh come on Annabeth you could do better than that. He's a total nobody!" Thalia said exasperated. Thalia was not at fault. She wanted what was best for Annabeth, like a true caring friend but perhaps Annabeth didn't quite get the concept.

She slammed down her phone on the table. "He may be a nobody now." She said calmly. "You'll see, he'll be a somebody." And with that she left the cafe leaving Thalia gaping.

Annabeth Chase would defend who she loved, even if that included fighting against someone she already did.

* * *

"What if they don't like me?" Annabeth said tapping her foot nervously as they waited for the door to open. Percy had decided that it was finally time for Annabeth to meet his parents. So now they stood in front of his door dressed formally with Annabeth fidgeting.

"They won't like you." Percy said and Annabeth cringed. She almost let go of Percy's hand when he caught hold of it again. "They'll love you."

The door was opened by an middle-age woman with her curly blonde hair tied into a bun. She smiled warmly at Annabeth. "You must be Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded politely and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Jacks-" She didn't get to complete her sentence as Sally pulled her into a hug with Percy chuckling beside her.

"Please call me Sally." She said pulling back and Annabeth smiled. After that it like it wasn't their first meeting. Annabeth really warmed up to Percy's parents and Percy's dad Poseidon seemed quite interested in her. He thought she would be a snotty little actress but to his surprise he was proved wrong.

Through their discussion during dinner Annabeth brought out the subject of her and Percy making a movie together. She figured Percy was quite good looking to make it in the film industry and she would love to make a film with her boyfriend.

While Percy was nervous and a little unsure about this decision there was a certain glint in Poseidon's eyes. He was very supportive of this decision and suggested that they begin immediately.

Now at present Percy and Annabeth lay side by side on the roof watching the stars with their hands intertwined between them. Percy asked her a question which cause Annabeth's gaze to shift from the stars to him.

"How does it feel? To have fans and everyone shouting out your name?" Percy said leaning to Annabeth's side resting his head on his arm.

Annabeth shifted closer to him and snuggled in his chest. "Hmmm...it's like getting all I ever wanted." She said her eyes sparkling. "You know when I was five, I saw the street show of Les Miserables and whispered excitedly to my mom 'Mommy, mommy I want to be like them ' " Annabeth said imitating her child like voice. Percy chuckled beside her twirling a blonde lock around his finger.

"What do you want to do in life?" Annabeth said shifting her head to look up at him. Her question sent Percy thinking. "I don't know." He replied after a while and shrugged. "Something good I guess."

"Well I want to you to be the happiest man on earth." Annabeth said chuckling at how childish and sappy she sounded but she knew it was true.

"I already am." Percy said tightening his arms around her. "I have you."

Annabeth Chase had never felt love. A certain amount of adoration sure, but never the true feeling of love and if this was it, she never wanted to let go.

* * *

"Dad what are you saying?! You seriously can't mean it!" Percy argued with his father running a hand aggressively through his hair.

"I do Percy. It's the right decision." Poseidon reasoned with him. Both of them were in Percy's room yelling at the top of their voices that it wasn't even necessary to close the doors.

"How can taking Annabeth out of the movie be a right decision? She practically gave us this movie and you're just going to throw her away?" Percy said incredulously. He couldn't even believe that his Dad had even registered the thought in his mind.

"Percy, Annabeth has completed four years in this industry. Now there's been a downfall in her career. She's not getting accepted much in movies as she was before. She even got kicked out of one!" Poseidon explained. To Poseidon it was all about money. He knew that due to Annabeth's recent record Percy's new film would be a failure so they had to hire someone new. A fresh face.

"That's because she got sexually assaulted by the director!" Percy roared. "Look! Either I'm doing this film with Annabeth or not. Now you decide." He said storming out of the room. Percy quickly grabbed his car keys and drove to Annabeth's home. He tried not to hit any cars in his journey. He was that angry.

When Annabeth opened the door she was in a tank top and would have made Percy blush if his face wasn't already red with anger. Annabeth sadly smiled at him. "Who is she?"

"I'm not doing it." Percy said firmly as they walked into her bedroom. He was determined that he wouldn't leave Annabeth like that. He would never that. That just wasn't who he was. On the upside Percy had noticed for quite a few months that her medication had been left untouched and was gathering dust. The number of pills hadn't decreased in the duration which meant Annabeth was getting better.

"Percy..." Annabeth sighed as she plopped down on the bed beside him. "I want you to do it."

"No! Why would you?" He asked looking shocked and crossed his arms. Annabeth crawled towards him and moved his hair from his forehead. "Because I want you to be successful. It doesn't matter if I'm there in a movie with you Percy because you know I'm always with you in real life right?"

Percy looked hesitant as he looked away. Annabeth pulled his face back to look in to her eyes. "Hey, I love you. I want you to rise sky high. To be at the top of the world." She said and held her fist in front of her face acting as if it was a mike. "And now the Best Actor of the year goes to..." She paused for effect which caused Percy to smile. "PERCY JACKSON!" She yelled and started clapping.

"Oh come here you." Percy said tackling her down to the bed. "And the Best Actress award goes to Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend." He said and kissed her softly.

"I'll be at the top of the world, I promise." He said looking down at her. "But you're gonna be there with me."

Annabeth Chase was selfless, and maybe that was just the problem.

* * *

Percy waited for her to pick up the phone. He was so impatient that he even counted the number of time the phone ringed. After a total of six rings she picked up the phone. Before she could even reply or say 'Hi' he started singing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to my wonderful,awesome,beautiful,gorgeous girlfriend, happy birthday to youuuuu!" He ended dramatically.

He heard Annabeth chuckle through the phone. "Thanks Percy." She was at home in the kitchen messing around with pots and pans. Hearing the clanging he asked her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh you know just...cooking." She said while her had was bent to keep the phone from falling and her other hand brought out a pan. Percy almost choked on his words. Annabeth was cooking? COOKING? She absolutely hated cooking.

"Uh...am I talking to Annabeth Chase?" He joked through the phone and heard Annabeth laugh nervously. "Shut up you dummy. Since today is, I quote 'the best day of my life!' I'm inviting you over and cooking you dinner myself!"

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Percy said running over his script. The new actress stood in front of the mirror flaunting around with huge blobs of makeup in her face that made Percy gag. She didn't even hold a candle to Annabeth.

"Yeah well whatever. So please tell me you're going to be there?" She said sounding unsure but immediately brightened up when Percy replied with an 'Of course.'

So that's how Annabeth was engaged in the morning. She cooked all sorts of thing and also gave a couple of calls to Sally asking what Percy liked. She dressed up in a beautiful dark blue dress knowing that Percy would love her in that color and waited.

She waited and waited but he never came. She spent her time drinking the beer she had brought for the both of them. She noticed the clock ticking by finishing revolution over revolution but still no sign of Percy.

When Annabeth was a child, her mom had abandoned her. When her father had remarried he had abandoned her. Her first boyfriend, Luke had abandoned her. Annabeth was used to this. And it was due to this fact that she got more and more anxious about Percy. She tried calling his cellphone a couple of times but it all went down to voice message. By the time she gave up she had finished the entire six-pack in her fridge.

In her drunken state she somehow manage to reach the set where Percy's shooting was taking place. She managed to get past the guards and into the set. She noticed a couple of people standing there with cameras, she noticed Poseidon standing at one corner watching and at last she noticed the couple in the middle.

Percy was dancing with her arms around another girl who wasn't her. He was smiling and the girl mirrored expression and for a second Annabeth thought it was for real. They were about to kiss when Annabeth couldn't take it anymore and surged forward.

She pushed the girl away from Percy and stumbled in the process. "Annabeth?" Percy asked looking shocked but Annabeth ignored him and instead glared at the girl in front of her. "Move away from my boyfriend you slut!" She yelled and pushed the girl again.

"Annabeth!" Percy said as he grabbed her arms and restrained her from doing anything. Annabeth stumbled again and Percy steadied her. "Are you drunk?" Percy asked wrinkling his nose.

"Why Perccccy?" She asked as she swayed. "Don't you l-love me?" She asked tilting her head like a child. Percy held her arms tight as he steadied her again. "I'll take you home."

"No!" She said pulling away from him. All the people in the room were staring at her now but didn't do anything. Poseidon too watched the scene take place with absolute numbness.

"I wont!" She said yelling and stumbled again. "You-you think you can just do that and-and" She stumbled again and Percy surged forward to catch her but she held out her hand stopping him.

"I-I was waiting for you and you-" Annabeth said losing concentration again and the focused her eyes on the girl. "You!" She said and grabbed the girl by her arm tightly. The girl winced and tried to get Annabeth's grip off of her but failed.

"You think that-that you would just come and be pretty with-with all your makeup huh?" She said as Percy tried to pry her hands off the girl.

"Annabeth stop! Let's-let's talk okay?" He said getting worried about her at the same time angry that she had gotten herself drunk. Annabeth ignored him and continued glaring at the girl. "You bitch!" She yelled and raised her hand to slap the girl when Percy caught it and yelled at her. "ANNABETH THAT'S ENOUGH!"

At once Annabeth stopped and tried to focus on Percy. "Now you listen to me!" Percy said gripping her arms tight. She stumbled again and tried protesting. "But-"

"No! You listen to me!" Percy yelled and pulled her up. "Stand straight! Just look at yourself! Annabeth?" He shook her again. "We're done! You hear me? We're done!" he said as he left her and stormed out of the set.

Annabeth fell to the ground sobbing hysterically. The other people started shuffling out of the place while Poseidon surged forwards and helped her get up. "Come on Annabeth. Let me help you." he said as he guided her towards one of the trailers.

He made her sit on one of the chairs and handed her a water bottle. She took it and sat bag tears still running down her cheeks. "Percy-Percy b-broke up with me. I can't live without him." She said her voice sounding raspy.

Poseidon didn't say anything and for a while the only thing that was heard was her silent sobs. Then Poseidon spoke. "I think you two should have a break."

"What?" Annabeth said confused. "Annabeth, do you love Percy?" Poseidon asked her clasping his hand like he meant business.

"With all my heart." Annabeth replied her eyebrows furrowing. "Then let him go." Poseidon replied.

"But-" She started saying but Poseidon cut her off. "If you want Percy to be happy, to be successful then you have to let him go. Annabeth, you and I both know that we don't want Percy to end up like you." He said gesturing to her drunken state. Annabeth remained silent processing all of this.

"Let him go, Annabeth." Poseidon repeated again taking her hands and squeezing them. "It's the only way."

Annabeth Chase had promised never to let love go and when Annabeth Chase makes a promise she always keeps it. This would be the first time she would have to break one.

* * *

Percy paced around his room with his mobile in his hand. He knew he had made a mistake. He was highly disappointed at Annabeth's drunken state but that didn't mean that he had to break up with her. He realized that it was his fault. He should have at least call her and let her know that he was going to be busy shooting, but then again his phone had been confiscated by his dad.

He tried calling Annabeth's phone but it kept on going to voice message. Percy realized that this was how frustrated Annabeth must have felt when she was trying to reach him. He decided to leave her a voice message.

"Hey Annabeth." He said into the phone. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry and I love you and I'm sorry. It was fault and I'm sorry I ruined you birthday. Please call me." he said as he hung up.

Soon the voice messages started increasing. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning and we'll celebrate your birthday"-"Please call back"-"I miss you"-"I love you"

The last message consisted of him saying. "I promised myself I wouldn't ever leave you. And I won't. You're not going to get away from me. Never."

He then decided to drive to her house and so he did. He walked towards the door and decided to ring the doorbell but then decided against it. He jiggled out the duplicate keys that Annabeth had given him and used it to unlock the door. As he stepped in the house he suddenly felt hollow, a feeling he usually didn't feel when Annabeth was around.

He ran towards her bedroom and threw open the door. In front of Annabeth lay unconscious on the ground with a bottle in her hands and a paper in the other. Her mobile was beside her and something was playing on it_. "I promised myself I wouldn't ever leave you. And I won't. You're not going to get away from me. Never."_

It was his last voice message. He had been too late.

"Annabeth!" He ran towards her but could already feel the coldness of her body when he was standing in the doorway. He grabbed her face but it was as cold as ice. Tears started to stream down his cheeks as he took the now empty medicine bottle and flung it across the room. He laid himself beside her as he cried on her shoulder and took the piece of paper from her other hand. It was a letter addressed to him.

_I love you and that's why I had to do it. Please forgive me. That pedestal had been empty for too long. Fill it for me will you?_

Annabeth Chase was loyal and that's why she had to go.

* * *

The crowd cheered behind him as he stood in front of them wearing a very expensive suit, but he was not the least effected by that. He stood in front of Annabeth's picture where all her awards were kept and that empty pedestal.

"And the movie has made billions in the box office!" The TV could be heard from the other room which was showing a repetition of the awards. "The movie 'The life of Annabeth Chase' directed by none other than actor and now director Percy Jackson had won an Oscar award. An award in the honor of the late actress Annabeth Chase has been awarded and taken by Mr. Jackson."

Percy smiled at Annabeth in the picture as he placed the awards on the empty pedestal. "This is for you Annabeth. You deserve it."

And as he stood in front of millions of people with his own award in his hands he felt a gust of wind ruffle his hair and someone whisper. "You did it."

* * *

**I really hope you like it. If you did then please review or fav this one-shot!**


End file.
